Terjebak
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Aomine dan Momoi terjebak di sekolah ketika malam hari! Apa yang mereka lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa ada seorang psikopat yang bersembunyi di sekolah mereka? / AU


Terjebak

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah musik Touou Music Academy telah berbunyi, menandakan jam pulang telah tiba. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang maupun latihan di ruang musik, termasuk seorang lelaki berambut _navy blue _dengan kulit _tan_ dan seorang gadis satsuki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hoaahem ... aku ngantuk gara-gara pelajaran musik tadi. Aku lagi tidur, kenapa malah disuruh mainin piano? Aku kan enggak bisa main piano." Kata Aomine dengan nada mengantuk. Yah, dia memang mengantuk.

"Haaah ..., dasar Dai-chan. Kalau kamu enggak bisa main piano, ngapain kamu masuk kelas piano? Harusnya kamu masuk kelas biola atau saksofon—itupun kalau kau bisa memainkannya." Kata Momoi.

"Biola? Saksofon? Aku enggak bisa dua-duanya tuh." Kata Aomine santai.

"Haah? Lalu ngapain kamu masuk sekolah musik?!" tanya Momoi. Dia sudah sebal dengan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ah, kalo itu sih aku punya alasan khusus." Kata Aomine. "Oh iya, gimana kalo kamu ngajarin aku main piano sebentar?"

Momoi mengerjapkan mata. Tumben Aomine minta ajari. Biasa Aomine mandiri soal belajar main piano, walaupun yang bisa dihasilkannya hanyalah nada-nada yang tidak jelas.

"Kok diam? Ayo, kita ke ruang piano. Mumpung gerbang sekolah belum ditutup." Kata Aomine sambil berbelok ke sebuah koridor.

"I-iya deh. Tunggu! Dai-chan ngapain ke situ? Kan ruang pianonya ada di sebelah sana!" kata Momoi sambil menunjuk ke arah koridor yang berlawanan dengan koridor yang dipilih Aomine.

"Ruang piano yang itu sering dipakai murid lain. Biasanya pianonya sudah habis dipakai semua jam segini. Tapi kalau piano yang di sini, kujamin enggak ada yang makai! Walaupun ruangnya sedikit berantakan kayak gudang." kata Aomine.

"Iya juga ya, dan aku baru tahu kalau ada ruang piano yang kayak gudang dan tersembunyi begitu." Kata Momoi, membuntuti Aomine yang sudah berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang ada di ujung koridor tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu yang terlihat usang itu, Momoi tidak langsung masuk. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang sduah memasuki ruang piano yang seperti gudang itu.

"Oi Satsuki, ngapain di situ? Ayo masuk." kata Aomine sambil mengusap sebuah kursi yang berdebu dan mengusapnya dengan lap yang ada di sana.

"Eh ... aku cuma kaget ... Ruang ini kayak gudang aja ... ada kasur bekas, tumpukan kardus, kursi bekas ... dan piano yang usang. Aku enggak percaya ini ruang piano, karena suasananya begini dan letaknya yang terpencil dari keramaian sekolah ..." kata Momoi sambil berjalan memasuki ruang itu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Saat aku pertama kali menemukan ruang ini aku juga kaget. Selain kayak gudang, kayak penginapan bekas." Kata Aomine. "Hei, lebih baik kau cepat ajari aku memainkan salah satu lagu."

"Tapi kau harus tahu dulu—"

"Halaaah! Aku sudah tahu do re mi-nya, sekarang cepat ajari aku sebuah lagu. Yang paling gampang. Yang bisa dimainin satu tangan. Aku enggak bisa dua tangan." Kata Aomine. Momoi hanya menghembuskan napas berat,

"Iya deh. Kamu kuajarin lagu Gavotte aja ya? Soalnya menurutku itu lagu yang paling mudah." Kata Momoi, sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan piano itu. Dia pun membuka penutup _grand piano_ itu. "Kumainkan satu kali dulu, ya." kata Momoi.

Momoi pun memainkan lagu tersebut satu kali dengan sangat lincah dan indah. Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya terpana. Apa Momoi yang hebat atau Aomine yang terlalu bodoh dalam bermain piano, ya?

"Nah, sekarang kamu ikuti aku." Kata Momoi.

Momoi pun memainkan beberapa nada. Setelah itu Aomine mengikuti permainan piano Momoi, walaupun rada-rada hancur. Beberapa kali Momoi memarahi permainan Aomine yang tidak serius. Namun beberapa saat kemudian permainan Aomine netral lagi dan mengikuti nada yang dimainkan Momoi dengan baik.

Beberapa jam kemudian ...

"Hei, aku jadi enggak ngantuk lagi," kata Aomine.

"Baguslah. Dan sekarang kau sudah menghafal sampai setengah lagu dengan baik. Lumayan," kata Momoi sambil tersenyum simpul. "Yuk kita pulang,"

Aomine menangguk. Mereka pun keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Dan ternyata ... gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup!

"Dai-chan! Gerbangnya ditutup!" kata Momoi panik.

"Masa?" kata Aomine sambil menendang gerbang sekolah itu untuk mengecek apakah gerbangnya benar-benar ditutup atau tidak. "Iya juga ya!"

"Kita harus gimana dong? Masa harus manjat gerbang yang tingginya tiga meter ini?!" kata Momoi.

"Iya juga sih. Ah, kita balik ke ruang piano itu aja." Kata Aomine dengan santainya dan berbalik menuju ke koridor sekolah.

"E-eh?! Kita terkunci di sekolah kan harusnya panik, kenapa kamu santai banget, sih?!" kata Momoi sambil berlari menyusul Aomine yang sudah berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Biar aja. Enak kan besok enggak usah jauh-jauh ke sekolah. Kan kita udah di sekolah." Kata Aomine.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, dasar Dai-chan!" kata Momoi marah.

"Tapi benar, kan? Kita bisa aja tidur di ruang piano itu, kan ada kasurnya. Terus, kalau mau makan pagi tinggal ke kantin aja. Dan, sekarang kau bisa mengajariku memainkan lagu itu sampai aku benar-benar bisa memainkannya." Kata Aomine santai.

"Kamu memang ada benarnya, tapi pas ortu kita nanyain kita kemana, gimana dong?" tanya Momoi.

"Bilang aja kita lagi nginap di rumah teman." Kata Aomine.

"Pas ortu kita nanyain ke rumah teman yang kita sebutin?" kata Momoi.

"Ah, iya juga, ya!" kata Aomine. "Kalo gitu gak usah ngabarin apa-apa. Bilang aja hape kita mati."

"Ah, apa katamu sajalah. Asalkan aku tidak terkunci di sekolah sendirian." Kata Momoi.

Kemudian mereka berdua memasuki ruang piano tersebut. Dengan pasrah, Momoi mengajari Aomine bermain piano lagi. Untunglah ruang itu tidak dikunci seperti raung yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Seharusnya sekarang mereka makan malam, tapi mereka belum juga makan. Mereka asyik saja bermain piano. Dan untung saja Aomine sudah bisa memainkan lagu yang diajarkan Momoi dengan baik.

"Akhirnya Dai-chan bisa memainkan satu lagu~~!" kata Momoi.

"Tuh kan, ada aja manfaat kita terkunci di sekolah." Kata Aomine. "Oh iya, kita belum makan, ya?"

"Oh iya, bener juga! Sekarang aku mulai lapar!" kata Momoi.

"Ya sudah, kita nyari makanan di kantin yuk." Kata Aomine.

"Memangnya kantin enggak dikunci?" kata Momoi sambil mengikuti Aomine yang sudah duluan keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Ya enggak lah." kata Aomine.

Kemudian mereka sampai di kantin. Benar saja, kantin tidak dikunci.

"Wah, Dai-chan benar!" kata Momoi. "Tapi makanannya kan belum disiapkan."

Krik. Krik. Benar. Momoi benar. Kantin memang benar tidak dikunci, tapi tidak ada makanan di dalamnya!

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Kata Aomine. "Kita beli minuman di _vending machine_ aja deh."

"Memangnya kau masih punya uang?" tanya Momoi.

"Enggak sih." Kata Aomine. "Kamu?"

"Enggak juga." kata Momoi setelah menggeledah kantong di bajunya dan tasnya.

"Ya udah. Kita pakai cara lama aja." Kata Aomine.

Aomine pun mendekati _vending machine_ yang berisi minuman berkaleng. Dia menendang-nendang _vending machine_ tersebut beberapa kali. Momoi hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Aomine punya jiwa maling ternyata.

Beberapa kali tendangan dan _vending machinei _tersebut mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman kaleng.

"Nih!" kata Aomine sambil menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman kepada Momoi. "Jadi, kita masih bisa hidup sampai besok tanpa memerlukan uang."

Momoi hanya terkekeh dan membuka minuman kaleng itu dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Nah, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Momoi.

"Tidur." Kata Aomine. "Aku mulai ngantuk."

"Fuh ... aku belum ngantuk." Kata Momoi.

"Ya udah, kita balik ke ruang piano tadi aja." Kata Aomine. Momoi hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 10 malam. Dari tadi Momoi asyik bermain piano dan Aomine hanya memperhatikannya dengan saksama.

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah ruang piano tersebut. Aomine langsung menarik Momoi menuju ke balik tumpukan kardus untuk bersenyembunyi.

"Dai-chan kena—hmmph!"

Mulut Momoi langsung ditutup oleh Aomine dengan buku yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Kudengar ada orang yang menuju ke sini," kata Aomine dengan berbisik.

Momoi pun mempertajam pendengarannya. Ternyata memang benar! Kemudian dia teringat akan rumor yang beredar di sekolah mereka itu.

"Dai-chan benar!" kata Momoi, berbisik juga.

Semakin lama, suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin dekat ke arah ruang piano tersebut. Dalam hitungan menit, pintu ruang piano itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan suara nyaring. Hal itu membuat Momoi ketakutan. Kalau Aomine kan laki-laki, jadi dia biasa-biasa saja tapi tetap waspada.

Orang tersebut ternyata seorang laki-laki separuh baya. Dia pun duduk di kursi yang ada di depan piano dan memainkannya dengan baik. Aomine terpana lagi. Ternyata dia yang bodoh bermain piano. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di otak Aomine. Rasanya sih yang terjebak di sekolah ini hanya dia dan Momoi, tidak ada orang lain. Jadi, orang itu siapa?

"Satsuki, kamu kenal dia?" tanya Aomine. Mereka bercakap-cakap hanya dalam bisikan yang luar biasa pelan.

"Tidak ... tapi rasanya aku mendengar rumor bahwa ..."

Tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Aomine. Dia merasa tidak enak.

" ... di sekolah kita ada seorang psikopat buron yang sedang bersembunyi, tapi tidak ada yang berani bilang keguru—dan aku baru ingat tentang rumor itu!" kata Momoi panik. "Aku akan menghidupkan handphone-ku dan menelpon guru!"

"Jangan! Kalau kau menelpon, pasti suara teleponnya terdengar oleh psikopat itu ..." kata Aomine. "Kita juga tidak bisa membuat guru-guru percaya dengan kata-kata kita."

"Iya juga sih ..." kata Momoi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua benar-ebanr takut ketika psikopat itu tertawa keras sambil memainkan piano itu,

"Ahahahaha! Aku hebat, bersembunyi di sekolah ini tapi tidak ketahuan! Hahaha! Besok aku akan membunuh siswa sekolah ini ah. Pasti seru! Hahahaha!"

Momoi memandang Aomine dengan pandangan takut dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia takut kalau-kalau mereka berdua ketahuan sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan psikopat itu. Apalagi mereka baru sadar kalau psikopat itu membawa sebuah kapak.

"Tenang, Satsuki. Aku ada di sini, jadi kamu jangan khawatir," kata Aomine. Kemudian dia memeluk Momoi. Momoi pun kaget dan _blushing_.

"Da-Dai-chan?" kata Momoi, tak percaya kalau yang memeluknya adalah Aomine yang selalu cuek dan tidak punya perasaan selain lapar, mengantuk, dan sebal.

"Diamlah, kau aman selama ada aku di sini. Jika dia menemukan kita, aku akan menghadapinya dan kau yang lari mencari bantuan, ya?" kata Aomine sambil terus memeluk Aomine.

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu! Kalau Dai-chan mati, aku juga harus mati!" kata Momoi. Membayangkan Aomine dibunuh dengan keji ... Momoi mulai meneteskan air mata di pundak Aomine.

"Huh, kau cengeng." Ledek Aomine. "Lebih baik kita diam saja. Daripada—"

"Hahahahaha! Heeh ... Andai saja ada siswa yang masih ada di sekolah ini jam segini ... pasti aku senang bisa membunuhnya!" kata psikopat itu. Kemudian tawanya meledak. Sungguh mengerikan.

"—sepertinya sebentar lagi kita ketahuan." Kata Aomine lirih dan pelan.

Oh tidak! Momoi sangat takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua dibunuh menggunakan kapak yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu? Apakah kepala mereka akan dipenggal dengan begitu mudahnya seperti yang ada di adegan film pembunuhan? Ah, Momoi ngeri memkirkannya. Dia pun mempererat pelukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rasanya debu yang menempel di tumpukan kardus tersebut lama-kelamaan menggelitik hidung Momoi. Rasanya dia ingin bersin. Tapi kalau bersin ... kan bisa langsung ketahuan dan dibunuh oleh psikopat itu!

"Dai-chan! Aku mau bersin!" kata Momoi lirih sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau bisa, kau tahan sa—"

"Huachiih!"

Aomine hanya dapat mendesis marah karena psikopat itu mulai sadar bahwa ada orang lain di ruang tersebut.

"Ahahahaha ... ternyata ada orang lain di sini! Ayooo tampakkan wajahmu ..."

"Dai-chan ... maafkan aku!" kata Momoi.

"Yang terjadi, terjadilah ... yang penting kita tak mati sendiri." Kata Aomine. "Lagipula ini salahku,"

"Bukan! Ini salahku karena bersin ..." kata Momoi.

"Ah, ini salah kita berdua. Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita tenangkan diri dan—"

"Ahahaha ... Hehehe ..." tiba-tiba tawa psikopat itu mendekati tempat mereka bersembunyi. "Oh ... kalian di sini!"

Momoi sudah ingin berteriak, tapi ternyata psikopat itu salah tempat. Kemudian dia mencari lagi dan—

"Naah! Ada dua orang rupanya!"

—berhasil menemukan mereka.

Momoi hanya terus menangis, sedangkan Aomine memperat pelukannya terhadap Momoi ketika psikopat itu menemukan mereka.

"Da-Da-Dai-chan …" kata Momoi ketakutan. "Ini ujung hidup kita …"

"Tenanglah …" kata Aomine berusaha tenang padahal dia sangat takut karena terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

"Ahahaha! Aku sangat beruntung!" kata psikopat itu sambil mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi dan—

BRAK!

"AOMINE! MOMOI!"

—tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh dua orang yang membuat psikopat tersebut berhenti bergerak.

"Imayoshi-san?! Sakurai-kun?!" kata Momoi.

"Pak, me-mereka ada di sini." kata orang yang berambut cokelat dengan mata besar yang bernama Sakurai memanggil seseorang. Oh, rupanya yang dipanggilnya adalah beberapa orang polisi. Kemudian polisi tersebut segera memasuki ruang piano itu.

"Anda terkepung! Menyerahlah!" kata polisi itu sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak psikopat itu.

Untung saja psikopat itu tidak sulit disuruh menyerah. Dia langsung menyerah dan malah menangis. Sepertinya gangguan jiwanya sangat besar.

Sementara psikopat itu dimasukkan ke mobil polisi untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi, seorang polisi menceramahi Momoi dan Aomine.

"Lain kali pulang tepat waktu." Kata polisi tersebut mengakhiri ceramahnya, kemudian berlalu.

"I-iya pak!" kata Momoi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kemudian Momoi mendatangi Aomine yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sakurai—teman sekelas mereka dan kakak kelas mereka yang berkacamata—Imayoshi.

"Imayoshi-san, Sakurai-kun, bagaimana cara kalian menemukan kami?" tanya Momoi.

"Awalnya Sakurai—" kata Imayoshi ingin menjelaskan.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" kata Sakurai memotong kata-kata Imayoshi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakurai-kun." Kata Momoi.

"Awalnya Sakurai ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Aomine, ternyata kata ibu Aomine dia belum pulang. Kemudian ibu Aomine dan Sakurai bertanya kepada ibu Momoi, ternyata Momoi juga belum pulang. Sakurai curiga dan menelponku. Lalu kami mengecek apakah kalian ada di sekolah. Kemudian kami bertemu polisi di tengah jalan, sekalian saja kami mengajak polisi untuk mencari kalian, siapa tahu rumor bahwa psikopat yang bersembunyi di sekolah itu benar. Ternyata memang benar dan kalian hampir saja dibunuh." Kata Imayoshi menjelaskan. Momoi dan Aomine tidak terlalu menghayatinya,

"Aaah! Untunglah kita selamat, Dai-chan!" kata Momoi.

"Iya. Aku gugup kalau-kalau aku mati sia-sia!" kata Aomine.

"Ya, untung saja kalian selamat …" kata Sakurai.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Sudah jam 12 lewat, lho." Kata Imayoshi.

Kemudian mereka berempat pulang menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Imayoshi.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Momoi yang berdekatan dengan rumah Aomine …

"Imayoshi-san! Terima kasih!" kata Momoi.

Imayoshi cuma tersenyum. Kemudian mobilnya menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Hei Satsuki." Kata Aomine ketika Momoi ingin memasuki pagar rumahnya.

"Ada apa Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa bermain musik?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya. Tapi setidaknya kamu sudah menguasai satu lagu." Kata Momoi.

"Ya, memang. Tapi kan aku tidak pantas masul sekolah musik yang elit. Tapi aku punya alasan mengapa aku masuk ke sekolah itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin terus melindungimu, Satsuki."

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

helloooooooooooooooooo! sarasa suzhumiya hadir lagi dengan pairing aomomo~~

gimana fanfic saya kali ini? apakah suspensenya terasa? apakah romancenya bagus? apakah sangat gaje? nyatakan semuanya di review~~ dan gomen kalau menurut anda fanfic saya kali ini sangat aneh! *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

seperti biasa, saya hemat nulis di author note. jadi, terima kasih atas _notice_-nya dan mohon maaf apabila ada typo. wassalamualaikum wr. wb.~~


End file.
